


The Secret Of True Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean has a bad fever and chills and is maybe even slightly delirious; Sam cuddles him to warm him up/make him feel better. You can have Sam being turned on by this if you want, but no sex, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Of True Love

Little Dean had come down with a cold. 

He lay in bed and he couldn’t stop shivering. He was curled up in a ball and huddled under five blankets, doing everything in his power to get warm. He was freezing, even though the heat was on and he was buried under a mound of blankets. Unable to find a cozy place to nap on the knotty, worn out mattress, he is squirmy, he feels even worse when a mattress spring digs into his back. 

He felt absolutely miserable; his body ached, his skin was clammy and cold, his nose was runny and his head hurt. It’s a miserable raspy cough followed by a nasal sneeze that came from underneath his huge mound of fluffy fuzzy blankets. 

The sheets caterpillar-wiggle as Dean squirms around trying to find a cozy spot to lie; with the body ache the bed feels like it is made of rocks. With all the wiggling his sleeved arm slipped out from under the warm blankets and he grumbled grumpily and quickly tucked his arm back in and shuffles closer to the center of the bed. He tugged the covers tighter around him, immuring himself in his little fluffy cocoon. 

His father was out on a supply run, picking up more medicine, while Uncle Bobby was downstairs making him soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. 

Sammy was somewhere in his bedroom, although Dean wasn’t exactly sure where. His baby brother was an adventurous little squirt and was always on the go. Dean could hear Sammy shuffling around the room and even though his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see him, he could hear Sam perfectly. He was able to track his sibling’s movement and know exactly where he was. Sick or not, Dean always watched out for Sammy, making sure he was safe and protected. 

It was quiet for a moment then he heard the soft sound of little feet on the carpet, drawing closer to the right side of the bed. Dean felt Sammy’s small pudgy hand against his forehead and he opened his eyes, grinning a little when he saw Sam standing there hugging his teddy bear with the missing eye in one hand and his blue cotton blanket in the other.

“H-Hey S-S-Sammy,” Dean replied, his teeth chattering loudly as a hacking cough rattled his lungs. His mossy eyes are fever bright and droopy, his hair is an adorable spiky mess, and his cheeks are rosy pink and speckled with boyish cute freckles. He shivers, hunkering down into the fluffy snuggly sheets. 

“Dee still sick?” Sammy inquired curiously. 

Dean sniffed and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. “Yeah, Sammy. I’m still sick.” Sam held out his blanket and teddy bear, offering them to Dean, along with an adorable smile. Dean grinned, but shook his head. “No Sammy, those are yours. I don’t want to take them. You keep them.” 

“We share,” Sammy insisted. 

Smiling fondly, Dean patted the spot beside him and watched as his baby brother climbed onto the bed. Sam took the blanket and spread it over him before taking the teddy bear and laying it right between them. The youngest Winchester then wiggled under the covers and snuggled close to Dean. 

“Love you, Dee.” 

“I love you too, Sammy.” 

“Dee feel better now?” 

Dean wrapped his arm around his sibling and drew him closer, before placing a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, Sammy. I feel better now, thanks for taking care of me.” 

Sam smiled proudly and hugged Dean tighter, and together, the pair drifted off to sleep.   
It would be many, many years down the road when they boys would again share a bed.   
“I'm not sick,” Dean protests as he weakly swaps Sam hand away from his cold, clammy forehead. Sam might have been inclined to believe him if it weren’t for the raspy cough rattling his lungs followed by one, no, three, sneezes and the miserable, groaning moan as his brother slumped weakly against the bed. 

Yes, Dean Winchester did have a cold. He was running a fever, and no, Sam was not going to let him out of bed. They had been in the middle of a case, but it was a simple salt and burn and Sam has already called bobby to handle it. 

Still, Dean was not a hunter to let another horde in on his territory. He stared the case; he'll see it through. “It's just my allergies.” 

Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes. The only allergies Dean has is to cats and since no felines is in sight, Sam’s not buying what dean is selling. “You are sick, Dean. Now, you are going to stay in bed and rest, and let me cuddle you, end of story.”

The fact that Dean doesn’t argue, but instead snuggled deep into the soft, warm blankets and closes his eyes, breathing a heavy sigh, allowing Sam to wrap his arms around him and hold him, rock him gently while soothingly brushing his fingers through his spiky wild hair, is proof just how ill he is. Sam cuddled up closer and tucks the blankets around him. 

Dean coughs harshly, and Sam winces, gently rubbing a hand on his brother’s chest to comfort him. A few hours of peaceful rest would do him good, the warm fuzziness of slumber strong enough to cure his ill. After all, next to laugher, sleep is the best medicine. Dean settles, sighs softly as he cuddles into the blankets, and Sam's warm embrace, he feels safe next to the comforting weight of his little brother. 

Sam is grateful for the chance to comfort Dean, after all his big brother has been there to comfort him more times than he can count. Snuggling against Dean, tucking him in his arms, Sam smile tremble as Deans soft sores fill the silent space around them.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2842706#t2842706)


End file.
